Cho lies
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: A sonfic on Alyssa Lies. Circe meets a new friend who affects her father, Noah, and her way of thinking.


I've read stories and seen videos on this topic and something in me is saying 'Zshizshi, now it's YOUR turn to write about this'. I now declare myself a member of the SCA club! This is a songfic based on Jason Michael Carroll's song 'Alyssa Lies'.

Circe- Little Girl

Noah- Jason Michael Carroll

Cho-Alyssa

* * *

Circe looked up from the slide to see the new girl just swinging back and forth on the swings. She had long black hair with big violet eyes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a light blue sweater and a white shirt under it, like Circe's outfit. She didn't talk to anyone really and she always looked sad. Circe decided she needed a friend and went over to her. "Hi!" She said, smiling. The girl looked up at her in surprise. Maybe no one talked to her yet. "I'm Circe, what's your name?"

"…Cho…" She answered, looking down.

"Wanna be friends?" Circe asked, smiling. Cho looked up at her and smiled.

"…Okay…" Circe took her hand and led her to the slide, her favorite place. They played for hours, waiting for their parents to pick them up. That night, Circe came home to Noah, her father. Rex ran ahead to play some video games, but Circe went straight to Noah and began crying.

"Circe, what's wrong?" He asked, shocked. Did she fall down? Did Rex pull her hair again? Circe looked up at him and said three words.

"Daddy, Cho lies…" He smiled. So it was just a small little kid thing. Some girl must have lied about a game or something like that. He didn't know how scared Circe was or what Cho had told her. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear.

"You can tell me."

_M__y little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"

Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"

and she said...

Cho had told her that she lies to everyone. Her father and mother hurt her. She doesn't tell the classroom, she doesn't stop lying, she won't tell the teacher, and Cho actually showed her the bruises she had. Some were faded and old, but some were new and raw. What scared Circe was that there were so many.

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"_

Noah was shocked all throughout dinner. What Circe had told him made his heart stop. He couldn't eat; he sat there rigid while his wife, Breach, tucked Rex in. He also just stood there while she tucked in Circe. "Good night, Circe. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mommy…good night, Daddy…"

"…Good night, Circe." As he left through the door, Noah heard her whispering something.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
*oh*I know she needs you bad"_

Circe had nightmares where she could hear Cho screaming for help. Her drunken father was storming the house, screaming her name. Cho was hiding under her bed, shivering and whimpering as she covered her ears. "Cho…" Circe whined in her sleep.

Someplace down the street from school, Cho was actually going through Circe's nightmare. Cho was hiding under her bed as her father ran through the house in a drunken stupor. Her mother was watching television, not caring. Cho looked at the window in her room. _Circe…I finally have a friend…I don't want to be hurt anymore! _Cho crawled out from under the bed and went to the window, struggling to open it up. If she could get out, then she could find Circe's house and then she'd help her. The door flew open and her father stumbled in. He began shouting cuss words at her and blaming her for every bad thing that happened in his life. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" She screamed, afraid.

"You're not sorry! NOT YET!" He grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall. Then he began kicking her and slapping her as she screamed. Finally, Cho was able to get away and ran into the living room. Her mother was watching Bad Girls Club and Cho knew better then to interrupt her, but she needed her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She cried, grabbing at her arm. Her hand got a bit of her and she got slapped across the face.

"What do you think you're doing, you good for nothing' lil'~" And she began cussing her out, not wanting to hear it. She turned the television up. Her father came pounding in, screaming for blood. Cho backed away into the kitchen and she hid in the pantry. She wanted to run away. She didn't want to be here anymore. Finally, after an hour, he found her and grabbed a hot pan.

"PLEASE!"

"_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"_

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do *I knew exactly what I had to do*  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

Noah stared at the teacher as she wept along with a few of the students. Some looked around, confused. Circe was one of these people, but she wasn't one who looked sad. Noah felt a lump in his throat grow while Circe asked him questions. "Daddy, why is everyone so sad today? Are we all going to get shots?" She kept asking and asking until he finally said something.

"…Cho…won't be in school today…" Circe looked even more confused until she realized what had happened. Her daddy was crying. Everyone was crying. And she only remembered when that her grandmother died.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do

"No…" Circe ran out of the classroom and down the hallway. People called her name as she ran even farther until she got to the playground where they had met. It looked empty, like it was holding its breath. Circe sat on the swings and began crying. Noah had followed her and sat next to her and she leaned against him. Finally, she stopped. "Daddy…?"

"…Yes…?"

"…Why…did Cho have to lie…?"

"…I don't know…"

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
*Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies…_

* * *

And that's the end. Sadly, Cho died from being beaten to death with a hot pan (RIP Alyssa). I'm now a Stop Child Abuse member and I hope everyone who beats their child burns in Hades.


End file.
